Nine Dragonflies
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: Earth's Special Forces are finally captured and enslaved, the Saiyajin Empire has absolute power now. Inside the Royal Palace twisted ways of pleasure are practiced. (Pan/Uubu/Bura) and (Uubu/Marron/Goten)
1. Anguish

"Princess Bura, we have captured all nine leaders of Earth's Rebellion Force, your father asks of you to join him in the main hall,"

Her thin, painted lips curled into a smile. The Princess would always remember the day, the day she heard of Zukin's fall. One of her guards told her the news. The Boy killed him, stole his maps, food and then assassinated four of his comrades. He caused so many plans to fail and set back their progress. To the Earthlings he was a true hero, saving them from enslavement and death. To the Saiyajin he was a pest whom needed to be either eliminated or captured as soon as possible. Fourteen times they tried to get him, thirteen times they failed. The predecessors of the succeeded ended up either death or got back to their bases with horrible wounds and bruises.

Bura stroked her chin with the silky, light blue gloves she wore over her dainty hands. It was an interesting war, the Saiyajin Empire was only expanding. The first war, also called the Giants war, was versus the Tsufurujin. The brutal Oozaru crushed most of their people, only a handful survived, two of them being her grandparents. The Tsufurujin weren't weak per se, but a very advanced race in the technology field. But their technology was useless against their enemy. The Saiyajin had to make less effort to murder _them_, and this one planet where the native inhabitants were supposedly as weak as stone, gave them so much trouble.

The Princess slowly pushed a lock of lavender hair behind her ear as she followed the messenger to the main hall. Finally, she was going to meet the Group she heard of in the many tales her servants told her. Stories, true or not, that the rebels would come to Planet Vegita to murder the Royal Family were rumoured by maids and guards around the palace. He and his comrades became legends, known as The Nine Dragonflies. Only a crescent ago, he rose and managed to fight off Saiyajin on his planet. But another human knew of his whereabouts and betrayed him in order to protect his family from certain death.

Pan, another élite warrior, also Bura's personal guard, kidnapped his wife, The Seventh Dragonfly, to lure him in. She succeeded and shortly after her victory, brought them back to Planet Vegita to let the King decide what their fate was. The main hall was filled with guards and slaves, many of them bowed to the Princess' arrival. Her mother kept a chair open for her daughter, the Queen smiled. Her gaze wandered to her father, his perpetual frown seemed deeper today. The King was always stoic, so she didn't expect him to greet her, let alone smile at her. But her brother, at the other hand, was displeased. His teeth bared for another reason.

"What took you so long?" The Prince demanded, the younger hybrid ignored him, taking her seat at the right hand of her mother. She turned her attention to the scene in front of her. Before them stood an infamous slave trader, The Wing of the West. One of the most brutal Saiyajins to ever walk the planet, Cumaber. She was a true barbarian, she didn't fight for pleasure like normal Saiyajin would. No, she had sicker reasons, she killed for the feel of warm blood on her hands and the screams of misery her victims let out in their last hours. The woman was very weak by Saiyajin standards, she only hunted the slowest, weakest and the youngest down. Honorless, the strongest she let her crew capture to be enslaved, auctioned off and sometimes killed. She would sell her own son for a good profit, she often said so. Princess scrunched up her nose at the woman, a filthy brute her father had the displeasure to work with.

But the slaves she brought were of such good quality.

"My King, my Queen, the Nine Dragonflies!" Cumaber exclaimed proudly as she bowed, three of her crew members walked into the hall, pulling a row of chained women and men with them, they could hardly stand. They were all bruised, beaten and bloody, some seemed to be in a better state than others. The Royal family eyed them, how could these puny humans stand them in the way? Buruma raised an arched eyebrow. Her personal guard, Gohan, too wondered how in the name of Hasai these people stood up to their army.

They were brought to their knees, their heads hung. One of them stood out, while the others were looking down, he looked up. In his dark eyes, danced flames of anger. There were several big scars on his muscular chest, some looked like blade cuts and others looked like Ki burns. The rebellion emblem was burnt into his shoulder, leaving a discolored wound on his dark skin. This was their leader, the boy she heard so many stories about, it just had to be. The blonde woman next to him held his hand, squeezing them softly. She soothed him with words, words Bura didn't understand but recognized as a mondial language on the blue planet: English. She only knew a few words, a handful at the most. While her father and Cumaber were discussing the sum and use for them, Bura kept her eyes on the couple.

"I love you," she heard them say. She knew what it meant, to love. She saw this kind of affection rarely among Saiyajin, only with races that had a different kind of mating system called marriage. She knew of the ritual, where a woman and man clarify their love with jewelery of some sort and a man who represented their religion to bond them. And if they didn't love each other anymore, they took off their jewels and went their separate ways. She didn't understand it, if someone belongs to you, why not mark them?

Some races found it weird that Saiyajin never did these things, the beastly ways of declaring 'love' were just too strange. But they were quite simple. A man left his mark on a womans body, whether it is a scratch or a bite that draws blood or not, he left his mark. A woman did the same, with marking they left their scents behind on their counterparts so they could smell one another and sense each other's life forces without scouters, within a certain mile radius of course. It also made the whole process of mating more intense. A mark had to be 'renewed' over a period of time, or else it would fade thereby making the process undone and so losing these abilities.

Nothing more, nothing less.

On the far right, two girls were pressed together as they kneeled, a woman with red, fluffy hair was sobbing. Bura figured she was afraid, her purple eyes welled up with tears, next to her another blonde sat, comforting her. They looked about two moons older than Bura herself, about Gohan's age. The dirty blonde hair was cut boyishly short and a purple line rested under her left eye. Her gaze went back to the boy, she wanted to see him fully.

"Keep the women here, for my son. Those men, I couldn't care less, give them to our army for training. Think of something!" Vegita barked, this was taking too long. Buruma let out a sigh, the King was always agitated for no reason. But since the rebels gave his army so much trouble, he would be angry.

"Wait father, not yet." spoke the Princess.

"Let him stand, I wish to see him," she said, pointing at the boy on the far left. He looked surprised as Cumaber undid his chains and lifted him up. The Princess' lips curved into a smirk. He had, like her brother liked to describe it, a body made for sin. He looked strong enough to cope with Bura's habits of clawing and biting during mating. She twisted her fingers, Cumaber turned him around. She looked at his back, another large blade cut and a trail of dried up blood resided.

"Show me his face," The Saiyajin did so, holding him up by his hair. He snarled in pain, the harsh treatment caused his head wound to reopen, the blood soon coated his cheek. The Princess decided she had seen enough him, pleased, she lowered her hand. Cumaber dropped him, he fell on his face. The girl who sat next to him flipped back her oily hair and rushed to his aid, only to fall herself. One of the brute's crew members stepped on her foot chains and pulled her back. He flashed her a toothy grin when she turned around to face him. By her arm, he pulled her harshly back in line.

"I've decided father, I want that boy. Gohan, take him to my quarters and let one of my servants repair his clothes,"

Marron's eyes widened, she couldn't understand the Pig-Latin like language the Sayajin spoke, but she knew it couldn't be good. A rather large, armored man lifted the unconscious boy up. Uubu couldn't struggle or fight, which made her heart ache worse. She looked at her comrades. Yamucha and Tien, her masters, and her father Kuririn were carried away, back to the ship. She watched her mother, her bottom lip quivered. Marron thought of her mother as a fearless woman, brave and strong. But the moment the short, bald man was gone, hot tears left her eyes.

Earth's Special Forces, The Nine Dragonflies. Broken.

Marron fought back to scream, she bit her lip. For the fourth time in one week, her husband was taken away from her. And this time it was sure she wouldn't see him again.

* * *

_Before I wrote this story, I thought of something funny. How did Saiyajin measure time? Does their planet revolve around their sun too? Does it turn around its own axis like Earth does?_

_A good friend of mine, whom had this idea for some time now, came up with a funny solution. The Saiyajin measure time with a moon calendar of some sort. I spent fifteen minutes thinking about it._

_Get this,_

_Time measurements on Planet Vegita are different in this fashion, we say years, they say moons. A full moon represents eight years, a quarter moon is four years, a crescent is two years and a young moon is one year._

_Now for the math!_

_So if someone is twenty-four, he or she is three moons. If someone is twelve, you say they are three-quarters. Get it? Good, because that was the hard part. For numbers that can not be devided by eight, four or two, you do this. Say someone is seventeen, you say seventeen young moons. The rest is the same, months are months, weeks are weeks._

_Also, I am getting so tired of the whole telepathy and mindlink bullshit in fictions about bonding. It's annoying. This is my take on bonding goes. Because some people's logic is just weird, how can Vegita have multiple partners when he's young without bonding forever. If this is your logic, Vegita had to be a virgin when he met Buruma._

_But that seems unlikely._


	2. Fern

The Princess of the ever-expanding Saiyajin Empire, Bura, licked her lips while she watched her newest asset being cleanse by her maids. A shallow pool of translucent red water rippled with every little move he made. Soap poured into his wounds, shampoo foam slowly leaked into his eyes and many unknown fragrances invaded his nostrils. Four oddly coloured woman scrubbed and rinsed him, not caring if they rubbed the cloths too hard. To him, it felt like the clover colored lady scrubbed open his back wound with her excessive handling.

"That's enough, get him into clothes, let Pan prepare him and then have her report in my main room." Bura ordered her personnel with an uninterested tone as she left. The group bowed and uttered the monotone, chorused 'Yes your Highness,' before leaving the scene also. Head down in defeat, water and foam still streamed down Uubu's body. He removed a brightly colored, soaked cloth from his head since none of them bothered to take it away.

The boy had no idea why he was in the pastel blue room, he started to wonder after being relentlessly cleansed by four green women he had never seen before in his life. The water they threw on him from time to time was far too cold, causing goosebumps to rise on his tan skin. Suddenly, the doors opened and the shortest, and probably youngest, of the gathered maids entered. A rather large oval bucket containing a steaming liquid rested in her arms.

"I sent back, help to you." she said as she approached him.

"Hot water, for you" she pointed at the bucket, made a signature water on a hot plate sound then placed her hand in her chest and offered him the bucket. Her body language resembled that of a deaf person. She then saw he could hardly move his arms and slowly emptied the content into the shallow water. A kind smile rested on her face as she put the bucket away. It was a generous, yet dangerous, thing to do. Might a Saiyajin catch her in the act of doing something such as standing up for another slave, death would be the punishment.

"Thank you," he gratefully replied, rinsing any traces of soap or shampoo off his body as she poured. The warm water felt great as opposed to the buckets of melted ice they threw on him earlier. She reached out a fern colored hand to folded clothing with a fluffy towel on top and gave him the drying cloth. the boy groaned in pain of squatting for thirty minutes in a tub that was twice as small as he was, he slowly rose from the dirty water surrounding him. The maid squeezed her eyes shut, covered her flushing face with her hands and turned around.

"I don't look, you wear it." she let out meekly, the sound of sewers swallowing the used water could be heard. Uubu chuckled at her reaction, the tallest of them undressed him earlier, she turned around then too. The woman was a born in slavery, she was not allowed to mingle with others that weren't in Bura's quarters. She hardly ever saw a man, let alone a man in his birthday suit.

While drying his body, Uubu noticed some of his wounds were indeed reopened. They weren't bleeding much but they would surely get infected if not stitched up properly. He sometimes did that himself, a crooked needle and thin thread was all he needed. But fleshwounds of this magnitude were taken care of by his trained medic, Angera. The fluffy-haired girl looked quite dense, but she was far from it. An important member of their team, yet her spirits broken like the rest of them.

"You need do fast, Lady Pan is waiting." The maid whispered hastily, an anxious look crossed her face, though he couldn't see her, her tone proved enough. The clothing he was given, gave him the impression of what he was supposed to do. Nothing but a baggy white gi bottom, like he used to wear before they captured him and underwear. He was supposed to walk around barefoot, without a shirt or vest of any kind in the palace.

He slowly put them on, since it was quite painful to move.

The white ajar flew open, the rest of the group of women that bathed him appeared. The smaller maid lowered her gaze an apologized to her superior for being tardy, since Uubu was still pulling up his bottom. They claimed in their native tongue the boy was supposed to be ready to go and out of the room. The tallest scoffed and cursed at the fern woman, ordering her to be obedient and work faster.

Two women with honeydew colored skin grabbed him by the arms without a warning, dragged him outside. The coldness of the Royal Palace embraced him, the fact that the floor they walked on was mostly mosaic tiles, made it worse. They went trough doors, halls and went down a few stairs before they finally arrived at a large, oval undecorated foyer. The walls were plain grey, there being only four spacious doors gave the impression not much people lived down there.

"Hello there Dragonfly, 'member me?" English spoken in a Saiyajin accent could be heard, it sounded much like how the people in the Northern Continent sounded on Earth. The maids bowed to the elite's presence. The wooden ajar on the far left closed behind her, the Lady brushed aside her long bangs, revealing a face Uubu would rather not see. Much like Erasa's, the black hair on her was short, leaving the nape of her neck bare. The damaged armor showed signs of serious battles, as did the cut on her cheek. She walked up to the warrior, traced his jaw line with her gloved hand and smirked. Uubu frowned at her, this was the woman who kidnapped his wife, Marron, nearly killed her and made the downfall of Earth's Rebellion Force possible.

"How could I forget you?" came his retorical question. Pan grinned, in her head, she reviewed his body. Bura made an excellent choice this time, the Saiyajin wove her hand at the gathered women behind him, signalling them it was time to leave. All in a row, they left the élite and the slave alone. The maid whom helped him casted a last look at him, she found it to be sad the former rebel was chosen as the Princess' new 'counterpart'.

Pan guided him to the door she opened moments ago, leaning against the door frame she ordered, "Now follow me, I have a lot to teach you."

* * *

_Saiyajin sound Russian when speaking English, that was my idea. Also, I like short-haired Pan, she's cooler that way._


	3. Wonders

_Long story short, I was gone because I had chickenpox, nothing's like having chickenpox twice._

* * *

The second the door closed behind the odd pair, Pan clicked on the lights. The first noticeable thing, was a spacious navy blue carpet that covered most of the floor. The room was designed to be like a small house, without much furniture, only the necessary items. The shorter alien walked past him, towards wooden bureau that stood alone at the other side. The familiar little jute bag she held caught his eye. Pan pulled an end of the thread and the little knot came untied easily. A rough hand dived in, selected a small green bean from the bag and threw it at the Papayan.

Without hesitation, he popped it in his mouth and ate the magical bean. He needed the energy anyways, this was probably the only form of food he would receive for a long period of time. The blood stopped pouring out his wounds, the exhaustion of insomnia faded and he felt full enough to not eat anything for a while. The Dragonfly was healed. Not a single scar was visible after the bean did it's magic.

He was safe, for now.

While Pan was busy rummaging in a nightstand at the other side of the room, he couldn't help but think of his wife. The moments between being presented to the Princess and being bathed by her maids he spent asleep. The last thing he remembered about her was the tears welling up in the spindrift eyes while she sobbed softly. He wondered where she was, what she was doing. Was she even alive?

"You know why you're here, no?" the Saiyajin abruptly interrupted his thoughts, holding up a churchwarden pipe. She inhaled, letting out small puffs of smoke between her lush lips. With a hand firmly planted on her hip and a cocked eyebrow, she waited for a response. He didn't answer, instead shook his head, staring at the floor.

"Well, I'm supposed to teach you about The Princess' _preferences_." the Saiyajin explained as she exhaled the smoke, blowing it into his face. Amused with his reaction of coughing, by digging her short nails into his shoulder, she forced him to sit on the carpet. She was several centimeters shorter than he was, he was several times more powerful than she was and she was sure he was slightly older too. But all these differences didn't matter now, he was at her mercy.

Uubu was her prisoner.

Pan grinned, "Ooh, this going to be fun."

* * *

"Give me the broad with the big hair and the one with the short golden locks." the heir lazily flung a thick needle at his servant. The girl dodged in time and quickly reached down to grab the item. Toranks hungrily eyed the newest assets to his already abnormally large harem. Angera squirmed uncomfortably, the boy was approximately ten years younger than she was herself and he still managed to scare her.

"But my Prince, there are five of them, what do you wish to do to the remaining three?" announced the nervous servant. He rubbed a stain off his armor as he thought. During the momentary pause, Kusami frowned, trying to understand what was said. The alien language sounded like backwards Yunzabito to her.

Her green eyes watched the suspicious Prince intently, trying her best to translate their body language. But unfortunately, the Saiyajin hardly ever moved. The sharp, big needle the slave held in her hand caught her attention. With all the things she saw the aliens did to her race, she could only imagine what cruel intentions they had.

"Clean them up and send them to the nursery. But before you do, let Goten pick one." he answered, Kusami cursed. Erasa stiffened as a soldier approached her, she wanted to scream, kick or bite. Anything she could to keep him away, even if it was in vain, but her body never moved, she froze. Limply, the healer hung over his shoulders as he carried her to live the rest of her days as a concubine.

Angera bit her lip, she was the weakest of their group, the girl was mentally unstable. She witnessed so much, torn from her peaceful life on Terra, her home, into a world of twisted minds and brutality. She too, silently pleaded nothing bad would happen to her. After a few moments, the alien returned, making his way over to her. Without a word, he pulled her up and led her away from the former rebels.

The Prince followed them, leaving the chained women alone.

Eighteen let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, preparing for her own ordeal.

**"Aaaaah!"**

The android snapped out of thoughts. Female screams let out by agonizing pain were later muffled. The uncontrolable sobbing echoed in her mind as she realised that could have been her, or even worse, her daughter. She casted a glance at her distressed child, she knew she could never cope with seeing her baby in pain.

"Why did she take him away from me?" she asked no one in particular, at this question, Kusami frowned deeply. After the islander was taken out of her arms, she cried for a while. The process of parting from their significant others was hardest on Marron, she concluded. The Chestnut lowered her head, letting the oily strands fall in her face, covering her tears.

While Eighteen couldn't answer, the criminal snorted. "I dunno, I wish things didn't have ta be so complicated." Kusami answered lightly.

The younger woman cracked a small smile, that was the most supportive thing she would get out of the trigger happy bandit. The gloomy trio sat in silence, awaiting their fates. Marron scrunched up her nose, she reeked of blood, sweat and vomit. None of them had the chance to bath during the four day trip from Earth to Vegita. If one is in one room with thousands of other people, getting covered in bodily fluids other than your own was not so strange.

The blonde grimaced, she heard the cries of children as she tried to sleep. Not once did she close an eye. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as suddenly, a spacious shadow blocked the light. Looking up, she met a finger, pointing directly between her eyes. The Saiyajin before her flashed her a cocky smile.

"I want this one."


	4. Wicked

With her hands folded neatly and her curly hair neatly pulled back into a bun, a brunette kneeled in front of a solid gold statue along with dozens of others, praying to it. All spoke in unison, reciting the words carved just above the colossal statue. The petrified woman they praised was apparently the Goddess of Vegita, Hasai. The ceremony was nothing the Seventh had ever experienced before. There no trace of testosterone in the vividly decorated chamber, there were only girls and women, toddlers too.

Marron tried her best to keep up with the pace of speaking, not only did she not understand what in heaven's name she was saying, but her pronunciation of the foreign words was surely way off. Suddenly, everyone rose and bowed deeply, the blonde never expected this to happen, it left her discombobulated. The ceremony was over, the concubines dusted their garbs and silently left the room to continue where they left off.

The brunette boldly grabbed Marron's hand to guide her elsewhere, this was the same woman who bathed her and clothed her. While everyone wore the same, an outfit that resembled that of a hospital patient, she wore an elegant toga. Among groups of other women, this was the same way, it showed the relevance to her owner. But what did not go unnoticed to the blonde was her stomach, clearly visible in the somewhat tight dress, big and round like a bloated balloon.

"My name is Paresu, I am the first mate of Master Goten." her soft voice was kind and calming, it reminded her of how soothingly her mother spoke during the rare tender moments they shared. The accent she had was strange, not unlike other women she heard speaking after the ceremony, yet different.

"As you can see, like many others, I am with child, so I will not be able to please our Master." in slow, circular motions she rubbed her huge belly trough the silky fabric of her dress, accentuating her pregnancy. The Tsufurujin kept her eyes on the floor, as if looking at the Seventh would turn her into stone. Being the barer of bad news was never easy for her, having young women tear up in front of her was the saddest sight she ever saw.

Opening her mouth to speak, Marron harshly cut her off by shushing, she understood the situation. Paresu, seemingly completely unaware of her state and situation, smiled kindly, as if there was nothing going on. She had to accept her role as boy factory to a ruthless soldier. Hoarse cries forced their way out. Seventh tangled her fingers in her messy locks, pulling at them as she slowly backed against the wall and lowered herself onto the cold, marble floor.

* * *

"Saa, today is truly marvelous!"

Swirling around in her main room, Bura enjoyed herself. The spoiled Princess received gifts from her uncle, Prince Taburu, her father bought her a new counterpart and Pan did a splendid job preparing him for what the conniving woman had in store. It had been a long while since she last laid with a man, and the moment she set eyes on him, all the twisted fantasies she wanted to unleash for the longest time, crossed her mind.

After hearing a lot about the Dragonflies, she learned that people on the small blue planet had a lot of exotic coloring to their bodies. Among Saiyajin, golden hair was extremely seldom, only a handful of survivors of the first war had various colors. Though, her wisteria was considered beautiful because of its rarity, but on their planet, it was very common to have, what the brutal race thought to be, such strangeties.

"Have you ever seen such a complexion on a man? Delightful!" the halfling squeaked as she admired herself in a large mirror, vibrantly decorated with sea shells in many different shapes And sizes. The vivid colors complemented each other beautifully, making it her favourite mirror. In the clear reflection, she saw her personal guard approach her.

Reasoning with the Royal Daughter was always a hassle, she never listened to advice regardless of whom gave it to her. This caused many preventable problems, most of the damage related incidents that occurred in the Palace had Bura as cause. While they dealt with a lot strong rebels or underground groups plotting against their empire, the Dragonflies were most certainly out of the ordinary. Pan knew her efforts were in vain, but she always tried, "But, my Princess, are you not worried? He is very powerful, he could be dangerous."

"Ah, Pan, you worry too much." Bura dismissively waved at her with the silky gloves limply hanging in her hand, once again disregarding advice. This was a bad habit she couldn't shake off.

"Of course, my Princess! As your guard I should be." Pan tried. She preferred having him killed over keeping him alive anyway. If Uubu ever snapped and harmed Bura even in the slightest, the élite could do nothing to protect her, for she was not powerful enough to do so. In its own twisted way, that would result into her own demise, being an inadequate soldier meant harsh punishment, but being an incompetent guard to a Royal Family member meant instant death.

For a soldier of quarter blood, Pan had it relatively well. Though her tree was selected out of millions especially to breed and produce servants for the King's family, her situation was better than any other half-breed. Tsufurujin were considered to be the second layer in they Saiyajin Empire, since the Queen was a pure-blooded one herself. Mixed breed men and woman were at a very low position on the unfair social ladder, some were lower than foreign slave traders. Being mixed had so many disadvantages, being of lower class was one of them. The law was harsher on those who were.

Even with her rank, that included her.

That boy was **not** going to ruin her after all those efforts.

"Surely, any man whom dares to threaten me is a mad one," stated the halfling, "he values his mate too much to disobey."

Bura had carefully observed the couple before she decided to buy him, seeing how much affection the Earthlings showed each other, she concluded Seventh was a person he held dear. She learned that humans often sacrificed things, such as their lives, for the individuals they valued, and this was a little things she planned on taking advantage of.

"Make sure she does not die."

Bura opened a small case that contained only a few of the many jewels she owned, a rather large gem glimmered in the light as she twisted it. The halfling walked towards Pan, offering her the deep maroon stone as a reward. Carefully placing it in her hand, as if it were as fragile as glass, she spoke,

"As long as she's alive and well, you and I, my dear, will have him at our mercy."


	5. Reason

The nauseating scent of rotting carcasses invaded her nostrils, every single building that once made the beautiful Central City was reduced to steaming piles of stone. The crying of children and horrid screams of pain were silenced like mice by one last blow. A blinding light shot out of the sky, killing the remaining survivors. Erasa yelped as the woman she went to heal just died in front of her eyes. The little boy she had under her, crawled to the dead doctor.

Speechless and in shock her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, the bloody corpse of her former teacher was forever imprinted in her mind. A sobbing child shook the lifeless body, begging it to come to life again. Erasa wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, the blast caused her to get some wounds too. Her heart broke as the boy cried over the pale body, trying to revive his mother.

The healer sensed great energies coming her way, the same power levels she had been sensing for days around the area she was in. Though the child was clinging to his murdered mother, her worries were that the boy would soon join his mother in the afterlife. Erasa acted quickly, pulling him away from his mother.

"Cil, we gotta go," the medic said, her voice was hoarse and her eyes bulged. Her hand firmly pressed on the tween's mouth, preventing him from screaming or crying, anything that would earn the attention of the brutes that invaded her home. Once the healer had a good grip on him, she ran, trying to escape death.

She didn't get that far.

Suddenly materializing in front of her soared a man, much younger than she was herself, she cursed. Erasa immediately noticed damaged Saiyajin armor hugging his muscled form, she cursed mentally, hoping that her comrades were nearby to rescue her. Her weak grip on Pencil tightened protectively, she could never take on a Saiyajin and live to tell the story but the boy was very important to her.

Mockingly circling around the medic, the barbarian cracked his knuckles. His boyishly short black hair resembled that of the blonde. The only noticable difference was the color and the spikiness of the alien's hair. As the warrior closed in, Erasa could do nothing but back away, her speed was nothing compared to that of an alien and too much energy drained from her journey, flying was no option either.

"Well, I'll be damned." snickered the floating brute. The sobbing child hid away in her chest, grabbing at her white coat and staining it with his grimy hands. The small frame of the terrified child shook in her arms. Pencil twisted his eyes shut, imagining himself somewhere else, in a calmer place where is mother was with him.

The alien beckoned to the pair, a malicious grin appeared on his face as they froze. Erasa shook her head 'no', mouthing Pencil to calm down since she had a plan. The ki-gun she had developed proved to work against most Saiyajin she shot with it, and just maybe it would effect him long enough for her to escape or signal her fellow rebels.

"We wouldn't want any accidents to happen, now would we?" pure energy formed in his left hand, the glowing, red sphere grew as he still beckoned to them with his right. Erasa firmly grabbed her blaster to later point it at him, her face still set as deer caught in headlights. As soon as the increasing energy had the size of a football, Pencil ducked on cue and the healer shot him.

Quickly, to alarm an ally, she shot four other blasts in the air. They exploded beautifully like fireworks and sounded as loud as exploding grenades. Seconds after, she felt the energy of Yamucha and Tien closing in. Her happiness was short-lived as the brute tried to move and still managed to lean up.

A gaping hole appeared in the ground a mile away as he aimed at Erasa and the child she held, he was still somewhat thrown off. The collision was powerful enough to launch a few rocks in their direction. Though the energy of both her fellow rebels closed in quickly, in that amount of time, the alien could easily kill her.

She quickly rummaged trough her pockets, fortunately finding a transportation capsule. Quickly activating the jetcopter, she grabbed Pencil and pushed him inside the older model. The tween cried, tears streaming down his cheek as he looked at the place his mother's body laid.

"Damn you!" He screeched in a crackled voice to the still somewhat damaged Saiyajin whom slowly scrambled up to attack them. Erasa quickly searched for her jetcopter card to escape. The young boy slammed his small to the thick glass of the window, still crying and yelling.

"WHY?!"

* * *

Angera and her blonde friend sat together in a cold, dark, unsanitary room. Both tried to recall the last time they had a good time, teenaged years were all they could remember as being slightly pleasant. Both went to the same school when younger, aspiring to be scientists, trying their very bests everyday to further science and increase their knowledge.

Erasa shivered, her body was still bare and goosebumps never left her skin. Apart from the burning pain in her shoulder, her body felt numb and cold. Her arms limply hung to her sides, rubbing herself didn't help to increase her body heat, it just made her tired and frustrated. Suddenly, it hit her, a boy, who wasn't even born when she was ten, was going to use her.

Her body was the only thing of value here, she was a concubine. The medic had always thought the word concubine was just a fancier word for prostitute. The thought of being impregnated by an alien made her sick, her stomach turned. This was her fate.

Angera cried, her hands were tangled in her fluffy hair, pulling and twisting her long, orange locks. The former rebel rocked back and forward, screaming out now and then. The scientist sat in a pool of some sort of liquid, she often leaked during moments of intense fear. So whether it was water or her own urine, she didn't know nor did she care. In the ship on their way to Vegita, she got covered in all sorts of bodily fluids, even excrement.

Her selfish survival behaviour showed itself. Was their leader dead or alive, it didn't matter. Was his wife alive? She didn't know, as long as she got out of there safe and sound. Erasa watched as the older woman scratched at her arms, repeating herself while she sobbed softly.

"I don't wanna die out here."


End file.
